The present invention relates generally to thermal management in electronic packages, and particularly to thermal interface materials.
Electrical components such as semiconductors, integrated circuit packages, transistors, etc. typically have predesigned temperature limits, below which the electrical components optimally operate. Ideally, the temperatures approximate ambient surroundings. Operations of the components often generate internal heating due to switching losses. If the heat is not removed, the electrical components may then operate at temperatures significantly higher than their normal or desirable operating temperatures. Such excessive temperatures may adversely affect the operating characteristics of the electrical components and the operation of the associated devices. In the extreme case, thermal runaway results, and the device is significantly damaged or even fails completely.
To avoid or at least reduce the adverse operating characteristics from the heat generation, the heat should be removed, for example by conducting the heat from the operating electrical components to heat sinks. Concurrently, the electrical component often must be electrically isolated from a heat sink and be capable of withstanding breakdown voltages as high as several hundred volts. The heat sinks may then be cooled by conventional convection, radiation or conduction techniques. During conduction, the heat may pass from the operating electrical components to the heat sinks by direct surface contact between the electrical components and heat sinks and/or by contact of the electrical components and heat sink materials through intermediate electrically insulating mediums such as thermal interface materials.